It is known to provide a motor vehicle having an adaptive cruise control (ACC) system. The ACC system is operable to maintain the host vehicle at a driver set speed unless a vehicle ahead of the host vehicle is travelling at a slower speed. If such a vehicle is encountered, the ACC system is operable to allow the driver to indicate a desired following distance that is to be maintained behind the followed vehicle. The ACC system controls a powertrain and a foundation braking system of the host vehicle to maintain the driver desired distance behind the followed vehicle. The ACC system is operable to resume the driver set speed if the followed vehicle is passed or moves aside.
It is desirable to provide ACC functionality in a hybrid electric vehicle in such a manner as to allow efficient operation of the hybrid vehicle.